Date Night
by Katherine Julia
Summary: Zach, Grant and Jonas get an inside look at how Macey helps Cammie get ready for date night. One-shot. Cute, Fluffy.


**Date Night** by Katherine Julia

"Cammie, I told you to hold still!"

"Sorry, Mace," Cammie said, grimacing.

"If you look like a total clown, just know it isn't my fault," Macey replied snootily, applying more blush to Cammie's cheeks.

There was a knock at the door, and Zach pocked his head in. "What're doing, Gallagher Girl?" He strut in, Grant and Jonas following behind him, and threw himself down on one of the beanbag chairs.

"Macey's doing my makeup for tonight, Zach."

"Try not to make my girlfriend totally hideous, McHenry," Zach said cockily. "I know it might be hard for you, but I'd like my girl to look good next to me. That means no circus freaks."

Macey stuck out her tongue at him. "She'll look too good for you, Goode."

"Perfect," Zach said, sending Macey a sarcastic smile. Cammie laughed, which made Zach grin for real.

Macey turned her attention back to the girl in front of her. Okay, now you really do need to hold still. I'm going to apply your eye makeup."

Macey took out a brush and dabbed a pretty pink eyeshadow. "Close your eyes, Cam."

"Pink, McHenry? Really?"

"You'll thanks me in a few minutes, Goode. Just you wait and see."

"Ow!" Cammie explained when Macey jabbed her in the eye with the wrong side of the brush.

"Woops, sorry Cam. Your boyfriend's douchiness was distracting me.

"Sorry, Gallagher Girl. Try not to blind my girl, McHenry," Zach scowled. "If you do she'll never be able to see my perfect body again."

"I don't know what you'd do then Cammie. God knows you're only with this guy for his body, considering he doesn't have much else going for him," Macey said.

Zach scowled and Cammie laughed.

"So what is all this stuff, Macey?" Jonas asked as he examined the various products covering the desk.

"These, boys, are your girlfriends' faces."

"Um, ew?" Jonas's nose wrinkled.

"Anti-wrinkle cream? Ten bucks says this stuff doesn't do anything." Grant snorted as je read the bottle.

"Watch your words, Newman, or I'll be forced to take your money."

"Please tell me you don't cake all this stuff on your face everyday, Gallagher Girl," Zach moaned as he picked up various products and read the ingredients.

"Not _everyday_."

"All girls use this stuff, boys."

"Liz doesn't," Jonas said, almost prideful.

"Sorry to break it to you Jonas, but she does sometimes," Cammie said. Jonas's face fell. "But not often!" Cammie said, seeing the smile disappear. "Just for a little bit of…enhancement."

"So girls use…foundation? And—what is this?"

"Bronzer."

"And bronzer and blush to _enhance_ their faces."

"Well, yeah, basically."

Zach snorted. "Us men just have naturally good looks."

Cammie rolled her eyes. "You saying I'm not pretty, Goode."

Zach smirked and leaned over to plant a kiss on her lips. "You're the most beautiful girl in the world, Gallagher Girl." He winked.

"Awww," Macey cooed sarcastically. "I'd say it was romantic except it's coming from you, Goode."

"Shove off, McHenry."

"Move, Goode. I need to get your girlfriend ready for tonight."

Zach sighed as if in pain, and leaned back. His brow furrowed worriedly when he saw Macey take out a pencil sharpener and stick some sort of colored pencil in it. "_What_ is _that_?"

"Eye liner," Macey said with a shrug.

"You're going to put colored pencil on Cammie's eyelids? Something tells me that isn't safe."

"Don't be ridiculous. All make-up is safe for the face."

"Right," Zach snorted.

"It is," Macey insisted, getting distracted as she drew a think line above Cammie's eye. The loss in concentration make her apply a little too much pressure, and Cammie exclaimed in pain.

"Ow, Macey!"

"Sorry, sorry Cammie!"

"You see," Zach insisted, leaning forward to examine Cammie's eye frantically. "This is stuff is dangerous! You nearly poked her eye out!"

"You know what makes it even more dangerous, Goode," Macey growled. "When there's an angry teenaged girl spy wielding it. Now _back _off."

The boys' eyes widened and Zach threw up his hands in mock surrender. "Okay, okay, I get it," Zach said as he backed away slowly. "Well get lost."

"Good," Macey said, and went back to Cammie's face.

"I'll see you later, Gallagher Girl," Zach said over his shoulder as he and the other boys bolted from the room.

"Boys," Macey said with a roll of her eyes.

**A/N**

I don't really know what the purpose of this one was. Originally it was just going to be a funny crack fic, but it didn't turn out that way. Just a cute look at everyday life with the Gallagher Girls and Blackthorne boys, I guess.

Hope you guys enjoyed it! Read and Review!

Love Always,

Katie


End file.
